


What Happened On Tuesday?

by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie



Series: Week Two of Quarantine [1]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Apocalypse, End of the World, Other, Roommates, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie
Summary: watch out
Series: Week Two of Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788163
Kudos: 4





	What Happened On Tuesday?

MONDAY  
Things were different now. The four hadn’t spoken since that night. No one left the house. No one turned on the lights. It seemed as if no life was coming out. Ironically, they were the only ones alive. 

TUESDAY  
It had been a week now. The only sounds that they had heard were the occasional scuttle or dishes clattering around mealtimes. They were an unlikely group, but circumstances made them the closest four people that would ever be.   
Around noon, the first sound was spoken. Luigi let out a blood-curdling scream. Even if they hadn’t spoken, they all came to see him. They were in this together after all. Kermit, Woarm and Dr. Frankenstein came over to Luigi. His demons had finally caught with him, and he was hiding in a corner. 

Luigi explained that he couldn’t live on while knowing what he did, he wouldn’t live on. 

The world was gone and he didn’t want to stay here. 

They all told him that this is what it was, this was the destiny of the world. 

WEDNESDAY  
The air was different now. Although the dread and death in the air were gone now, that didn’t mean it was any more comforting. Death at least gave the impression that people were still here. The utter nothingness in the air, filled this group with a fear so strong. They all knew that there was no turning back.

Sometimes destruction feels warmer than the abyss.

THURSDAY  
This odd group still didn’t know what to do. They were simply staying alive, reluctantly. Two weeks ago, they would’ve simply been roommates.  
But could the last four bringers of death be considered roommates? They had no other choices after all.  
Even with this uncertainty filling the house, they had some solidarity. Every single one of them would be dead by now if they were alone. They were close, but still far apart, no one wanting to admit the reality they lived in. 

FRIDAY  
Friday, as it used to be, would’ve been the end of the week. People all around the world would’ve come home, gone out, enjoyed times with family and friends.   
This was the second Friday they had spent together, and the melancholy could almost be heard. 

If anyone else was alive, they could’ve seen a black fog covering the house. 

Was that a metaphor or simply the fate of the world?

Woarm got up that day and made a meal for the group. It was dubious, but the small amount of solidarity with the group helped clear some of the fear in the air. 

SATURDAY  
Dr. Frankenstein had started tinkering again.   
Could that cold shared meal have created a sense of humanity?  
Kermit looked at it in awe, until the doctor was done. 

Dr. Frankenstein had created a replica of this house. A replica of every single person in this house as well. It didn’t look like them. These replicas had an odd sense of despair to them. 

Kermit got worried. He didn’t want to remember.  
During the night, he smashed it to the ground.

That was a bad idea.

SUNDAY  
Even if humanity was gone, some of the conventions were still upheld.   
They all relaxed, sat around the house, but closer together this time.  
A couple of words were exchanged. Mostly small talk. 

Small talk was futile in this new reality, but pretending felt good. 

Did they deserve feeling good? 

MONDAY  
Even if they found comfort within each other, the “anniversary” was coming around soon.   
Luigi found the smashed replica. He saw his replica’s broken head. 

Instead of screaming, he sat there. He was in shock, couldn’t recognize himself anymore. He looked in the mirror, and saw the face of his replica. That wasn’t what he remembered. 

TUESDAY  
It had been 14 days.   
There was smoke coating the windows.  
It was getting hard to breathe.  
They all decided to leave the house for the first time.   
One step was all it took. 

There was nothing on Earth. Just air and ruins. It was a matter of time before they would too join the abyss. 

They walked around, it seemed as they experienced the world in grayscale.  
They sat in front of the last house on earth, in a circle. 

As they uttered one last thank you to each other, they remembered what happened 14 days ago.

Destruction in one single day. 

Who knew the fate of the world now. 

PESTILENCE  
Woarm wasn’t usually necessarily evil, but on the week before the fatal Tuesday, she changed.  
A voice called to her, telling her to unleash chaos.  
She knew the power of persuasion, and that would be the first step in the downfall of the Earth. 

Having some insider knowledge about the government, she helped unleash a vile disease. 

Those in power should’ve known to not keep such a dangerous virus, but their ego’s always got the best of them.

In some way, they deserved what happened on Tuesday.

With this vile virus, many perished. Most, if not all, were infected. The panic and lack of trust set in. 

WAR  
Kermit wasn’t usually necessarily evil, but on the week before the fatal Tuesday, he changed.  
A voice called to him, telling him to unleash chaos.  
He knew anger, and that would be the second step in the downfall of the Earth.

As tensions grew, and trusts were broken, countries started blaming each other for the origin of the virus. 

Kermit took the first shot and shot one of the world leaders in his head.

It was a simple act, but destruction is merely a butterfly effect. 

War took over and was amplified by the panic of the disease. Riots started, and many civilians died. 

FAMINE  
Luigi wasn’t usually necessarily evil, but on the week before the fatal Tuesday, he changed.  
A voice called to him, telling him to unleash chaos.  
He knew fear, and that would be the third step in the downfall of the Earth.

As always, those in power were still safe. They had ways to prevent infection and would never get killed in the wars.

Luigi simply incited fear. He gave anonymous tips about the virus affecting the food supply, nothing was safe to eat. 

Those in power lost all hope, and given their gluttony, living without food was torture. If it had targeted anyone else, they would’ve survived longer.

DEATH  
Dr. Frankenstein wasn’t always evil, but on that fatal Tuesday, any morality was gone.   
A voice called to him, telling him to unleash chaos.  
He knew evil, and that would be the last step in the downfall of the Earth.

Dr. Frankenstein was known for creating life but was full of moral corruption. With the last remaining alive, he filled their heads with lies and evil thoughts.

He had them turn against each other until there was only one last one alive.

As the ultimate bringer of death, Dr. Frankenstein killed the last survivor. 

一一一一一

On the last hour of the last Tuesday on Earth, these four horsemen lost their amplified powers. All was left was the tiny amounts of evil and chaos. 

They all gathered in front of the very last building on Earth, a simple suburbian house. Almost eerily clean and clearly sticking out from the surrounding environment. 

14 days later their journeys would come to an end, as was always decided in the grand scheme of the universe.

一一一一一

The Earth is empty now.  
No more destruction, no more good.   
A neutral state. 

With Woarm, Kermit, Luigi, and Dr. Frankenstein gone, the Earth had been cleansed.   
You may be suspicious of the nature of these bringers of death, but isn’t evil in everyone?  
The apocalypse can start at any time, with anyone, it’s just a matter of when.

But in the absence of noise and color, there is a certain calm.   
Maybe the apocalypse is not as bad as it seems.  
Be careful. 

You may fall into that alluring trap.   
Will you fall into the abyss or will you find comfort in destruction?   
Those are your choices.


End file.
